Facing The Past
by piperleo4life
Summary: Here is the sequel to Living With The Pain. It has been 3 years since he had seen his family, what's going to happen next to him.
1. Chapter 1

Facing The Past

Here is the sequel to Living With The Pain

It has been another long and painful year for Chris. He managed to get through it though, by thinking of his late wife, his two beautiful daughters, and hopefully, making up with his family, like she wanted him to do. But, things are easier said than done.

Characters that are going to be in story-

Leo and Piper-

Matt Wyatt-22

Chris Wyatt-20

Melinda Wyatt-18

Jason and Phoebe-

Melissa-17

Kyle and Paige-

Jacob-10

Andrea-8

Chris-

Bianca and Marie-3


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1

It was 9:35 in the morning. Chris was wide-awake along with the 3-year-old twin girls. They were running in and out of their apartment trying not to forget anything for their journey home. That's right, Chris had finally decided to go back home, back to his family, and back to see her. The one person he knew he would always love, the mother of his children, his wife that was taken to soon from him, from his girls, from this world. He kept a good eye on the girls, as he pilled more and more boxes into the truck. In front of the truck sat his Ford Escape, SUV, that he had bought just before he moved here, the place that had been his home for the past 3 years. As he pilled the boxes into the back, the movers came out with his and the girl's beds. He quickly got out of the way as they moved to put it into the truck. After another 3 hours, they were finally done. As he walked through the apartment to see if he had forgot anything, he started to remember the first day that they had moved in. He remembered how scared the girls were to be left in their room all alone at night. He remembered how he would have to sit in between the two beds, just to stop them from crying. He remembered how during the day, when he was home with them, they would run around playing tag, as he told them endlessly not to because they might get hurt. But, that never stopped them and eventually he would end up playing with them. He remembered the first time that Marie came up to him, when he was watching T.V. and she climbed onto his lap, and she asked him where her mommy was. He remembered how he cried himself to sleep that night, after explaining to her and Bianca that their mommy was in heaven, but loves them, and would be watching them and protecting them everyday of their lives. He then had one memory come to mind that he hoped and prayed would never stop. He remembered the first time he heard Bianca talking to her mommy, when she was supposed to be sleeping, and telling her that she loved her and that she misses her. He had tears rush to his eyes that night, and when he thought about it. As he stood there, just looking around, he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. When he looked down, he saw his two little girls standing there, each one holding their blankets that their mommy had made for them before they were born. Bianca was holding the pink one, as Marie held her purple one. Both holding them right above their hearts. He smiled as he looked at the.

"Are you two ready to go?" he asked, picking them both up.

"Yes, Daddy," they both said.

"Ok, then. Let's go," he said, as they walked out the door. He turned around, before closing the door and smiled, before walking away. He then put both of the girls into their seats his SUV, before he too got in and started up the car. He took one more long and memorable look at their old apartment, before looking straight ahead, and leaving his old life behind, in New York City, to once again start his and his daughter's lives, in San Francisco.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

The days had passed and they were finally in San Francisco. Because of it being so late the night they had gotten back, they had decided to stay a motel instead of going straight over to his mother's and father's house. In his mind, he still called Leo his father, but when it came to them being face to face, he just couldn't do it. He lost all respect he had for the man he called his father. It had actually happened about 9 years ago. Piper, Leo, Matt, Melinda, and himself were all going on a vacation for the summer. It was supposed to be a family vacation. The first couple of days were fine. They had been great, actually. Leo was spending equal time with all three of them and Piper. They all were getting along. Not one fight had taken place. No arguing, or yelling, or actual fighting, until that night, Chris saw something he didn't want to see. He saw the one person he looked up to and the only person he called, Dad, kissing another women. That night, he saw his father doing things that Chris was told, he was only supposed to do with his mother. That was the night he stopped calling him Dad and stopped looking up at him as his hero. Leo never knew that Chris had seen him that night. He could never figure out why Chris acted differently towards him after that vacation. That was until 2 years later, when the truth finally came out and Leo had found out that indeed he was caught. They had agreed on one thing though, they never told Piper. Even though Chris had wanted to, Leo had begged and pleaded with him. He said that he didn't want to lose her, he didn't want to lose the love of his life. After that day, he didn't see Leo as his father anymore. He didn't see him as the perfect role model that everyone said he should look up too. He only saw him as the man who was married to his mother and his brother and sister's father.

When they had finally arrived at the hotel, the first thing that Chris did was look back at his girls. He smiled when he saw them sleeping. Once again, he had folded down the seats and laid a little mattress in the back for them. They were lying, facing each other, once again each one holding onto their blankets. He had quickly gotten out of the car, ran to get a key for a room, and came back. When he did, he noticed the girls were still in the same position. He opened the back door, and gently shook them to wake them up.

"We here Daddy?" Bianca asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, baby. We are just stopping to sleep somewhere for tonight. We will be at Grandma's house tomorrow," he replied, before waking Marie.

"No, Daddy. I want to sleep her," she said. He just laughed, before helping Bianca out of the car, and picking up Marie. He then locked the car and brought them inside. He let the girls take the bed while he slept one the floor. He would do anything for his girls, even if it meant to sleep on a nasty, old, smelly floor, while they slept on the comfortable bed. He tucked them in, kissed both goodnight, and all three fell asleep. The next morning, he was woken up, from being jumped on.

"Come on Daddy, we going to Grandma's house!" Marie said, with excitement. He had never hid who their grandparents were, even though he was still angry with them.

"Ok, ok," he started, "Can Daddy at least get up and get dressed?"

"No, you said we going to Grandma's house in the morning," this time it was Bianca talking.

"I know, but we still have to change and eat," Chris said. The girls just sighed, as they got off of their father and he laughed.

Half an hour later, they were on their way to his parent's house. He just hoped that no one else was there, but his parents. The truck followed behind him the whole way. Finally, they got there. Bianca and Marie immediately jumped from the car and tried to run up the steps to the front door. They couldn't wait to see their grandparents and see if they had anyone cousins. Chris had to run after them to catch up.

"Hold on girls. Wait for me," he said, picking them both up.

"But, Daddy. We want to see Grandma," they said.

"I know. You just have to wait for me," he replied, as he walked up the steps to the front door. As soon as he got there, he started to feel just like he did, the day him and Bianca, his wife, were coming to tell their families that she was pregnant. He set both girls down and took a deep breath. He lifted his hand, and watched as it shook, as he reached for the door bell.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Thank you to my faithful readers who keep coming back to read my stories. I know that my first one came out so quick, but this one is going to take a little longer. I have major writer's block and I have CAPT tests coming up soon, so I might not be able to update as much as I want too. Anyway, here is another chapter. Like always, please review.

Ch.3

He stood in front of the door, waiting for it to open. Hopefully waiting for his mother to come and open the door, see him, and pull him into the embrace that he has been waiting for, for years. After a couple of minutes, when no one answered, he sadly looked at his girls.

"Come on girls. We'll come back later and see if they are home," he said. They both looked up at him and he almost cried at the look on their faces. They stood there, practically giving him the puppy dog eyes, plus the like they were going to start crying on the spot. He picked them both up, before turning around. Right when he started to walk down the steps, he heard the door open. He stopped where he was, before carefully putting the girls down on the steps.

"Chris?" she asked. He stood there for a second, before slowly turned around. "Oh, my, god!" she said. They both just stood there for a second, tears in their eyes, before she practically ran to him and brought him into her embrace, just like he had wanted. He stood there, hugging her, not wanting to let go, scared that if he did, she would disappear and no one would be there, but him and his girls. What he didn't know was that she was thinking the same exact thing. She stood there, not letting her embrace go. She stood there, afraid to let go, and listened as he cried on her shoulder. They stood there for minutes, until he came out.

"Hey Piper, where did you…" he stopped what he was saying when he saw him. "Chris?" he asked, just staring at the mother/son moment. Chris picked his head up and looked at him. He quickly pulled away from his mother, before turning his back, and wiping away his tears. Some of the tears that he had been waiting to let go since that day, he lost her. But, he wouldn't let him have the joy and moment of seeing him like this. After he cleaned up his face, he turned back around and looked right into his face, with a stone rock look on his face.

"Leo," Chris said. He saw the pain shoot across his father's face when he said that and for a moment felt a small tug at his heart and felt bad, but then that changed. Everything that he did to him when he was younger came back and he pushed those feelings aside. He once again, just stood there, just staring at the man he called, father. Leo moved in to hug him, but Chris just moved away.

"Daddy," he heard a moment later. Chris immediately looked down, swearing at himself. He couldn't believe that he almost forgot about them. "Who are they?" Marie asked his little curious daughter. She always asked questions, wanting to know every one and everything, just like her mother. On the other hand, Bianca didn't really care. She was more of the independent type and a lot of times didn't like to be bothered, just like him. He looked up from his daughter and came almost face to face with the two people he didn't want to see just yet, maybe later, but not now. Not when he just wanted to spend time with his mother and have her meet her two beautiful granddaughters.

"Chris?" they asked, almost at the same time.

"Matt, Melinda," Chris replied just staring at them.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Sorry about taking so long about updating, but my computer hasn't been working for a couple of days. Now, that its actually working, I'll try to get the chapters out quicker.

Ch.5

They rushed into the hospital, Chris carrying her. The doctors quickly came over, took her from his arms, as they questioned what had happened. After half an hour, the doctor walked back up and explained what had happened. What had happened was that, when she had hit the ground, she had hit head first, which had caused the gash on her forehead, and the reason why she wasn't waking up. The doctor also explained that she should be up in the next 24 to 48 hours. It wasn't as bad as they had thought it was, but also said that it was a smart idea for him to bring her here immediately, so they could keep an eye on her, and to make sure nothing else happens. Chris had gone to her room, and stayed by her side until the next day. Bianca had stayed with him, along with his mother. She had refused to leave and stayed by her granddaughter's side.

It was the next day, at 3:45 in the afternoon. Chris had just gotten back into the room from getting something to drink.

"Chris, can I talk to you?" she asked. He just looked at her, before taking his place once again by his daughter's side. Bianca was sitting on the couch, coloring in her book.

"Ok, Chris, why do you hate me?" she asked. His head quickly shot up at this.

"What?" he asked, barely finding his voice. She could see the pain in his eyes again. "I don't hate you," he started. "I'm just finding it hard to forgive you for what you let him do to me and her three years ago." She just stood there, listening to him. "How could you let him to that to us. How could you let him kick me out when I had nowhere to go? When I had learned that she was pregnant, I was so scared. I was scared about becoming a father, and I was scared about taking care of another life that I had helped create. But, that's the thing, I helped create them, and the one and only time that I had ever wanted help from my parents," he started again, paining him to say this, "and my family, you all turned your back on me. You guys didn't let me explain that day. You guys didn't let me and her explain how scared we were about becoming parents and how much we needed you and Leo for help." He now had tears in his eyes. He stood up, slowly taking his eyes away from his daughter, before looking at his mother. She saw the tears in his eyes and slowly making his way down his cheeks.

"For nine months after that day, it was greater than great. We had the best times. We learned that we were having twin girls together, we had gotten engaged, and we had even gotten married when she was six months pregnant. By then came the worst and best day of my life," he started for third time. She just stood there, staring at him, not saying a word. He took a deep breathe, before continuing. "It was later on in the day and we were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. when it happened. She had me take her to the hospital and I ran in to get a doctor. Well, when I came back out, there was…" he stopped. That was when Piper had noticed the worst kind of pain she had ever seen come across his face and realized what had happened. But, she just let him talk. She was afraid that if she interrupted him, he would never finish and would stop talking to her once again. He once again, took a deep breathe, before once again continuing. "There was blood all over the floor of the car and all over her. The doctor had immediately brought her into surgery and came out about an hour later and told me that we had two beautiful little girls. I asked if I could see her and that's when she told me. I was told that during the surgery, she had lost too much blood too quick for her body to handle and that she had died." The tears were now streaming down his face, more than he could handle.

"I didn't understand what had happened. I couldn't understand it. I mean one moment we were together and talking about our daughters and how much we had loved them and each other and the next, she was gone and left me to raise our babies by myself. I don't understand why she left. I can't understand it. It's not fair," he cried before collapsing to the ground. Piper had tears in her own eyes now, as she slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. They sat on the ground as he cried on her shoulder. Finally, he let it all out. He let out the pain he had been holding in for three years, as he cried for his loss, the love of his life, and his wife, Bianca.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- sorry accidentally skipped this chapter when I was updating. This chapter comes before chapter 5. This will explain what happened to his daughter.

Ch.4

They all just stood there for a couple of minutes, until once again, the girls started talking again.

"Daddy, who are they?" Bianca asked. He once again just looked down. He then came to his senses before he picked them both up and started to walk away. As he walked past Matt, toward his car, he felt someone grab his arm.

Where are you going?" Matt asked, as he quickly jerked Chris back. When he did this, it scared Chris, which caused him to lose his grip on the girls. They both fell to the ground. Chris's quick reflexives came on and he reached down to grab them. But, he was only able to grab one. As he grabbed for Bianca, he heard the sound he didn't want to hear. He heard the sound of his little girl's head hit the pavement. He fear grew when he put down Bianca, and picked up Marie. All he saw was blood and the memories of her came rushing back to his mind. His memory of the day of the he lost her and got his two little girls.

"Oh, god. Marie," he said, as he tried to wake her up. When he saw that she wasn't he quickly picked her up and started to run to his car. Piper had eventually caught up with him.

"Chris, wait," she said. He had just finished putting her into the back seat.

"What?" he asked. She could hear the worry in his voice, and felt like her heart was breaking. She never wanted to see her children this way.

"I'm coming with you," she said. He just starred at her for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine. Can you please sit in the back with her?" he asked. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"Yes, no problem. Let's go," she quickly replied.

"Bianca, let's go," he called, as he watched her slowly run down the steps. He had become really impatient, before running up to her, and snatching her up. He then ran back to the car, put her in the back with his mother and daughter, before getting in and speeding away to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

AN-I am so sorry I didn't update as quick as I said I was going to be, but I have been busy in school with so much work and I have had the biggest writer's block ever. Again, I'll try to get the chapters out quick. Anyway, here is the next chapter, finally!

Ch.6 

He woke up the next morning, feeling better than he had in years. Even though the windows we almost closed and they were up on the fourth floor, he swore he could still hear the birds chirping outside. Whenever he heard this, it was always a good sign that something good was going to happen. He had heard them outside the day he met her, the day he found out she was pregnant, the day they had gotten married, and even at the moment he held his two little girls for the first time. They had never let him done once and he hoped that nothing would happen to make him lose the last hope he had left. When he stood up, he immediately wished he hadn't. A strong and sharp pain shot through his back and up into his neck. 'That's what I get for sleeping on such an uncomfortable chair last night,' he said to himself. He looked at the clock and noticed that it only said 7:15 in the morning. As he looked around the room, he smiled as his gaze fell on his mother and daughter. They were both asleep on the couch, with Bianca's head lying on Piper's chest, snuggling up to her, trying to get comfortable. He walked over and pulled the blanket up, before gently placing a kiss on his daughter's head. He then looked at his mother. The one and only person he was able to talk to. He remembered everything that happened last night. From the beginning of him telling her what happened, to him crying and eventually falling asleep in her embrace. He now knew why she had always tried to stop him from leaving every time they met. He now knew that all she had wanted to do was to talk to him and to know what had happened to him. All she had wanted was her little boy back. That's what she had always called him, her little boy. To her, he would always be that no matter how old he would be. He smiled at them one more time, before walking over to the window and just staring outside.

Thoughts started running through his mind as he stood there. Thoughts about everything that had happened over the course of his life from when he was 2 years old until just about 3 years ago when he left. His mind kept going back to certain memories involving him and his father. They were always about Leo yelling at Chris for things he had done. It didn't matter if it were things he did that he saw Matt do and just wanted to copy him like all younger brothers do. He would always be yelled at. One specific memory kept coming back though, which had taken place just about 6 years ago, when Chris was only 14. He had gotten into another useless argument with his so-called father. This time, however, it was different. It wasn't the arguing that made it different, but the one thing that Leo had said, that had hurt and confused Chris more than anything. They were arguing and Chris was getting angry. Chris had said that he wished Leo wasn't his father and that's when he said it. That's when he said the one thing that made Chris feel like his heart had been torn out and his life had been a lie. "It's good that you wish that because I'm not your father and you're not my son! You never have been only Wyatt is! God I can't believe Piper made me keep that secret! It was the biggest mistake I ever did! I would never raise my son to be as disrespectful as you are!" He kept yelling and didn't even notice that Chris had gone silent. He stood there, completely still, with tears almost cascading down his face. And that's when he decided to do it. He walked up to Leo and punched him as hard as he could in face, before turning around and running out, not even noticing his mother, brother, and sister walking by.

He now stood there, staring out the window, with tears in his eyes. As soon as that memory had left, his dream came back to him, the dream about him knowing that he wasn't Leo's son, but someone else's named Greg. He heard that name before, but didn't have anytime to think about it, as he heard someone calling him. Chris, thinking it was Bianca, slowly took his time, to clean his face, and turn around. When he did, he felt like his heart stopped. A small smile slowly came across his face and the tears came rushing back.

"Daddy, my head hurts," she said. He just stood there again, for a couple of seconds.

"Marie?" he asked, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Daddy," she said again. This time he knew he wasn't dreaming. The tears now fell freely down his face as he ran to his little girl. He gently picked her up the best he could and hugged her like he hadn't in years. He had come so close to losing her just like their mother but now knew that what she had told him that day was true. _"I'll always protect them." _Her sweet voice sung in his head and he knew that she was living up to her promise. He looked up to the ceiling, as if looking at her, with tears in his eyes, and said, "Thank you Bianca."


	8. Chapter 8

AN- thank you for reading and reviewing. To Phoebe-HT-gurl12 your going to learn who his father is and he will meet him in the next chapter not this chapter. Sorry, have to do it this way to see how many reviews I get and still have to plan on how Chris is going to met his real father.

Ch.7 

He sat at the side of her bed, staring at his little girl. The tears were long gone by now, but the streaks were still visible. She had been up for an hour now, just talking to her Daddy.

"Daddy, can you tell me about Mommy?" Marie randomly asked. This had caught him off guard.

"Honey, I already told you about Mommy," he replied.

"I know, but I want to hear about her again. What was she like?" she asked.

"Well," he started, before lying on the bed with her and having her lean against him. He put his arm around her. "You're Mommy loved you and your sister very much. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair just like you and had brown eyes just like yours," he said, as she smiled at him.

"Daddy, I saw Mommy," Marie said. Chris had zoned out for a moment, picturing her in front of him.

"What?" he asked, when he finally learned what she had said.

"I saw Mommy and she said that she loves me and Bianca and she loves you and she is watching us and is going to help you not to get hurt," Marie explained. Chris just sat there, his mind trying to comprehend what she was saying. "Then she said that I have to wake up cause you are sad that I was asleep and I have to wake up for you to be happy," she added. He just picked her up in his arms and hugged and kissed his daughter. Tears once again found themselves in his eyes.

"Honey, why don't you lay back down and go back to sleep ok," Chris said, after getting up.

"Ok Daddy," she said, lying down under the blanket. After minutes, she was back asleep. He sat back down by her side and just stared at her. 'Could she have really seen her, really seen Bianca? Could have she had really helped Marie come back to me?' he thought to himself.

Piper stood off to the side, listening to them. She heard everything and saw the tears in his eyes. She had woken up about 5 minutes ago, but didn't want to interrupt the father-daughter moment.

"Chris," she said. He quickly looked up.

"Oh, hi mom," he said, standing up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just sitting here, thinking," he replied, trying to hide his pain again. Piper saw past this, though. She wasn't going to let him do this to himself again.

"I heard what she said, Chris. I saw the tears in your eyes. Stop trying to hide the pain. It's ok to cry once in a while for her. It's normal," she told him, while walking over. "Stop trying to hide the truth," she added.

He just looked at her at this moment. If she didn't want him to hide the truth, then the same went with her. He wanted to know the truth now.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. She nodded her head. He took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, the door opened and they walked in. He felt his rage come back too quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he said. He wanted to yell, but not when they were both still sleeping.

"We just wanted to come and see if everything is alright," he said.

"Why do you care, you are the reason my daughter is in this hospital bed!" he said. Piper could tell his rage was rising.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am and that's why I'm here. I want to apologize to you and to her. You don't know how bad I'm feeling right now, You don't know how much I am tearing myself apart for this. If I just let you go and not tried to stop you, she wouldn't be here. I am really sorry Chris," Matt said. Chris could see how sincere he was and felt himself calm down a little, until he turned his head.

"What do you think you are doing here!" Chris yelled now. Bianca had woken up from this and started to cry. Marie was still asleep from the painkillers that the doctor had given her right after she had woken up. Chris looked at Piper and she had gotten the message to go over to her crying granddaughter to calm her.

"Chris, please, not now, not here," Leo said, as he started to walk over to his wife and granddaughter.

"Hey, I don't think so. Don't go anywhere near my daughter. Not until you two answer a question I have," Chris said, looking at Piper and Leo. They both looked at each other, afraid of what he would ask.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I want to know the truth. Is Leo my real father?" he asked. This caused Matt and Melinda to stare at him shocked.

Piper and Leo looked at each other, before sighing and, and all four of them looking guilty.

"No, Chris. Leo is not your biological father. But he is your dad," Piper answered. This enraged him again.

"He's my dad! He never treated me like his son. Am I the only one that every noticed how he treated me and then how he treated Matt and Melinda. God, are you all blind or something!" he yelled again.

"Chris, please, come down," Piper said.

"I have another question," he started, "Who is my real father?"


	9. Chapter 9

An- as I promised, in this chapter, Chris will finally meet his father. Just to let everyone know, I have testing coming up in two weeks so I won't be able to update as quick as I would like to. Here's another chapter

Ch.8 

Two weeks had passed since that day. The day he learned his daughter would just be fine, would released from the hospital, and the day his worst fear came true. The day he learned the person he had called dad almost all his life wasn't his biological father. Instead, his real father was indeed Greg. The man that his mother had left after she became pregnant to go back to Leo, her supposed true love. He had practically blown up at his whole family that day. He had learned that his whole family had known the truth, even his youngest cousins, who were all at summer camp, new that he wasn't Leo's son. As he left the hospital that day, he had a major flashback of his dream once again. To hi, it seemed like he had predicted what was going to happen and that had really scared him. He once again stopped talking to his family. They had lied to him and he just couldn't take that, especially from his mother who always taught him to tell the truth and it wasn't right to lie to someone about anything. He had refused to go back to the Manor with his daughters. Instead, they had stayed at a hotel, at least 5 miles from his family, for a couple of days.

Now, they were in Hastings, Nebraska. They had taken a plane here, so Chris could finally meet him, the one person that was his real father. Chris had looked him up and had found out where he lived. His mother had offered to help him, but he just ignored her like he use to. They had left early in the morning and now were finally at his house. Even though it was 7:15 at night, Chris just had to see him. He had to see what his father looked like and what he was like and had to let him know that he was a grandfather of two beautiful little girls. They had walked up to the door, slowly, considering the girls were scared about being here and both extremely tired. They eventually got to the front door, before he took a deep breath and knocked. They waited a couple of minutes, until someone finally answered.

"Can I help you?" they asked.

"Is Greg here?" Chris asked.

"You're talking to him," the man replied. Chris just stared at him for a couple of seconds, taking his appearance in.

"You're the Greg that dated Piper Halliwell about 20 years ago?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Greg asked, becoming suspicious.

"Well, I'm what came after you two broke up," he replied, smiling a little.

"Chris?" Greg mumbled. He just stared at Chris.

"Yeah, I'm Chris. I'm your son," Chris said. Before he knew it he was pulled into a hug by his father, his real father. Chris didn't resist like he didn't every time Leo tried to hug him. Chris hugged him right back, as tears made their way to their eyes for both the father and son reunion, as the two girls watched.

"Daddy, who is that?" Marie asked, pulling on Chris's shirt. Chris broke the hug and looked his girls.

"Did she just call you Daddy?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, she did. They are my daughters. This is Bianca and this is Marie, they are 3 years old," Chris replied, introducing them.

"Well," Greg said, both shocked and happy. He kneeled down in front of them. "Hi there," he said, smiling at them. Bianca hid behind her father, as Marie stood there and looked at Greg.

"Hi," Marie said, shaking Greg's hand.

"Hi," Greg replied, a smile forming on his face. He looked up at Chris and saw that he too was smiling. He then stood back up and took a good long look at his son. He saw that Chris had definitely had gotten his green eyes and his and his mother's dark brown hair. He had then let them in and helped Chris with the two bags, as Chris carried the shy Bianca. She had definitely gotten the shyness from him.

"Chris, where is their mother?" Greg asked, trying to learn about his son. He saw the pain shot across Chris's face.

"Um, she died during childbirth. She lost too much blood during the surgery and had passed away," Chris explained, as he sat down.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Greg replied.

"No, it's ok. You didn't know," Chris replied, as the girls sat next to him and stared at Greg. As Chris and Greg sat there talking, they heard the front door open and close. They then heard someone walk in, but Greg didn't see who it was.

"Greg, who are they?" she asked.

AN- ok, another author's note. But, this time, I have a question to ask. Should I make Greg married with kids, married without kids, divorced with kids, divorced without kids, seeing someone with kids, or seeing someone without kids. I really need to know what everyone wants, so I can write the next chapter. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

AN- Sorry it has taken me so long to update but like I had said, I have CAPT coming up so I'm not going to be able to update quick. But, here is another chapter for you guys, it might be short, but trust me, the story is going to be getting better.

Ch.9 

Two months had passed since he had met his real father. He had gotten extremely close to Greg, just like his girls had. Greg was surprised to learn that he was a grandfather, but had welcomed them with open arms. The women that day that surprised Chris and Greg was Emily, Greg's girlfriend. She had three kids, two daughters and a son. They had been dating for 5 years and was surprised to learn that Greg had a son and two granddaughters, but had gladly accepted it. Greg had never really found anyone after Piper, except his ex-wife. He had loved Piper and wanted to marry her, and it had broken his heart when she had gone back to Leo. That was why he had moved away from San Francisco. He had moved to Nebraska and met his ex-wife. He had been married to her for 10 years and had two kids with her, two daughters. Shannon was now 13 and Hilary was 11. They had both lived with their mother and got to see their father every weekend and every holiday and especially on their birthdays. They had been divorced for 6 years now. Eventually he had met Emily and felt like he could finally love again.

Chris had refused to talk to his mother, Leo, and the rest of his family. They had hurt him too much now, and he couldn't handle any more from them. Chris and the girls had moved into Greg's house, after Greg had begged him for 3 days. The girls had shared one room, while Chris's was right next to their room. He couldn't believe it. He had finally found his father and someone had finally loved him for who he was, instead of trying to change him into something he wasn't. Finally, to him, he was with his real family.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.10

He sat in the room that was now his. The two girls lying in his bed, asleep, as he sat there, were breathing heavily. They had both woken up about half an hour ago, screaming and crying from nightmares, strangely, both about the same thing. Both about being taken from their Daddy and living with people who didn't even want them there. It might not seem like a scary dream, but for two 3 year olds, who were both extremely close to their Daddy, it really scared them. Chris sat there, thoughts and ideas running through his head, as he stared at his girls. He was thinking badly about what they had told him. It had taken him 20 minutes to finally find out what had scared them so bad. The dried tear streaks were still easily seen on their cheeks. It was 4:35 in the morning when he had finally fallen back to sleep, only to be woken back up 3 hours later.

"Chris, get up. There's someone here for you," Greg said, gently shaking his son's shoulders. Chris slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked to his left and saw both girls still asleep. "Why are they in here?" Greg asked, referring to his two granddaughters. Granddaughters, he still couldn't believe that at the age of 51 he was a grandfather. He didn't look that old though. He still had all his hair color, barely any wrinkles, and was still as healthy and in the same shape, muscular structure, that he had when he had first met Piper at the age of 30.

"They had a bad dream last night," Chris replied, once again looking at his daughters. The visible tear streaks he saw only 3 hours earlier were not as visible now.

"Ok, well, there's someone here for you," Greg said, once again before walking out. Chris groggily got up and followed, shutting the bedroom door behind him. He slowly jogged down the stairs, only to see a police officer standing there, with an envelope of papers in his hand.

"Christopher Wyatt?" the officer asked.

"Yeah," Chris replied, flinching when he heard his last name.

"These are for you," he replied, handing the envelope to him, before leaving. Chris stood there and slowly opened the envelope to the waiting papers inside. His heart stopped and tore into pieces when he had finally seen the papers inside.

Later on that day, he was on a flight back to San Francisco. The girls were at his father's house and would be staying there until Chris got back. The flight lasted about three and a half hours, until it finally landed. He then took a cab to where he would meet all four of them. He walked into the building, up the stairs, and into the room where he saw the first two people. First, he stopped where he was, but slowly got up the courage to walk over to her.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"In the next room," she replied, "What's going on?"

"Mom, they want them. Bianca's parents want custody of the girls," Chris replied, tears rushing to his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

AN- I am going to be writing another version of this story and the Living With The Pain, which includes them all having their powers. But, you won't see a lot of demons or any thing in the stories. They will be almost the same as these two, just with some changes that will be very easy to see, while others will not be. Sorry for taking so long to update, but as usual please read and review.

Ch.11

6 people stood in the room. Bianca's parents, Ann and Keith, Piper, and much to Chris's dismay, Leo, Chris, and Jack, Chris's lawyer.

"How could you?" he asked, staring at them.

"How could we?" she started, "How could you? You took them and left right after they were born. We never even had a chance to meet our granddaughters." This caused Chris to get angry.

"If you wanted to meet them then why weren't you at the hospital when I called the day she was having them, huh?" he asked. They just stood there, not saying anything.

"That's what I thought. You say that I never gave you the chance, but that's a lie. I only lived 10 minutes away from you. That's closer than where I lived from my own mother. I stayed there for 2 years and you didn't even notice. Everyday, I saw you two drive by my house. Everyday, I heard you two walking down the street joking and laughing like nothing was wrong. Well, you know what something was. Your only daughter had died and you two acted like nothing had happened. Your two granddaughters were out there somewhere and you two weren't even looking for them and now all of a sudden, after 3 years you two want to be in their lives and now want custody of them," Chris exploded. Piper stood there, proud of her son. Finally, he was standing up for himself and his two daughters. The only bad part was that the only other time she had ever seen him get this angry was with Leo and she didn't like the outcome of what had happened.

"After everything that has happened over these 3 years, what makes you two think that I will even let you get visitation rights. It will be over my dead body, the next time you ever want to see my daughters!" he yelled, before slamming the door shut and leaving. He left two very shocked and speechless people standing in the room, along with his mother, Leo, and his lawyer.

Half an hour later, he arrived at the house. He slowly got out of the cab, paid the driver, and slowly but surely made his way up to the door. At first, he wanted to turn around, but once again got the courage and knocked on the door. He waited about a minute before the door opened, to revel 4 very shocked friends.

"Chris?" Claire asked. They all just stood there.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, before being pulled into a hug by them.

"How have you been?" Mike asked, as they all sat down on the couch.

"I'm good. I have actually been staying in Nevada for the past 2 months with my real father," he replied.

"Wait," Craig started, "what do you mean your real father?" Chris then proceeded to tell them the story about Greg and Piper and Leo and Piper, followed by the story of what just happened with Bianca's parents.

"Wow," they all said.

"So, how are the girls?" Katie asked.

"They're good. They are both with my father right now back in Nevada. I actually have pictures of them for you guys," Chris replied, before handing out the pictures of them.

"Oh, they are so adorable. They definitely look like Bianca, nothing like you at all," Claire said, but immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," she added.

"No, it's ok. I actually agree with you on this. They remind me so much of her that sometimes it's hard to look at them," he admitted, quickly followed by tears rushing to his eyes.

"So, how old are they and what are their names?" Katie asked.

"More like how do you tell them apart?" Mike asked.

"Well," Chris started, "this is Marie Isabel and this is Bianca Elizabeth. They are both 3 years old. It's kind of easy to tell them apart even though they are identical twins. See, Bianca has a tint of green mostly in her left eye, while Marie has it mostly in her right eye. Plus, I'm their father, so it's easy for me," he responded, as he pointed each one in the picture. The 5 friends then sat there for the next couple of hours as they caught up the past three years and remembered the old times when it use to be all six of them.


	13. Chapter 13

AN-I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I once again have major writer's block and I'm still trying to figure out what is going to happen next. So, if anyone has any ideas for what they want to happen next, please tell me and I'll take it into consideration to see if it will fit into the story. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

P.S. I don't own anyone from Charmed or the song used in here. Just thought it might have been a good idea to say this considering I haven't said it once yet.

Ch.12

He lay in the room that night, in the Manor, thoughts coming and going through his head, faster than he wanted them too. Thoughts about his family, his girls, and finally thoughts about her. Through all the years that they had been together, they had flown through his head. No one in his family had realized what today was. It hurt him just thinking about it. The pain shot through him, straight to his heart. He lay in bed, tears coming to his eyes, nonstop. He tried his best to stop them, but nothing seemed to work. The thoughts, memories, and feelings all came back to him, the tears following right after.

'_Chris, are you ready yet? Come on, or we are going to be late. It started 10 minutes ago.'_ Her voice floated through his head. That was the day of their prom. As she waited downstairs for him, he was in his room looking at a necklace he was going to surprise her with that night. He remembered how he had quickly put the necklace into his pocket and ran down the stairs to his waiting date/girlfriend. Her remembered the look on her face that night when he had finally given it to her.

'_Oh my god! It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much. I love you.'_ He remembered how the tears rushed to her eyes when she had seen it and how they had embraced after he had put it around her neck. Then that night had come rushing back to his mind. That night they had finally shown each other how much they really loved each other. Then, two months later, she had told him they were going to be parents.

Chris had gotten tired of the thoughts running through his mind. He got up and walked over to where he remembered he had put his stereo. He walked over to the side table bear his door and turned it on. When he did though, he wished he didn't. All the thoughts and feelings came rushing back. Their song came on. The song they had danced together at the prom, the song they had their first dance together as husband and wife. He sat on the floor his eyes just staring straight ahead, tears rushing back quicker than before. The radio was louder than he had expected and soon his door opened and his brother came in, followed by his sister, mother, and Leo.

"Chris, are you ok?" Matt asked. He just sat there, the tears making their way down his cheeks. They fall faster and faster. He couldn't control them. It was all just too much for him to take, the date today, the song, the memories and feelings and now his family. They sat on the floor with him and listened to the song playing.

(The song playing on the radio)

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so. _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry. _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

_You make me rise when I fall. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast. _

_I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side._

Piper looked at Chris, then down at his left hand, as one of his fingers had slowly moved in his right hand. She put her hands on his and moved his right hand, to revel a ring. Then, everything had seemed to click, him crying, the ring, the song playing, and why he had barely talked today.

"Oh god, Chris," Piper said, pulling him into a hug, which he had accepted. He had to he needed someone's shoulder to cry on right now. He didn't care if it was someone that he didn't want to talk to right now.

"Mom?" Melinda and Matt asked.

"Piper?" Leo asked, all three confused.

"Think about it," she started, "This is their wedding song and today is the day she died." They just stood there, shocked as Chris cried, once again, in his mother's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.13

It was a couple days later. Chris was slowly, but surely talking to his mother and sister again, but had refused to talk to Leo and Matt. Piper, Melinda, and Chris were sitting in the kitchen, drinking their morning coffee, when Leo and Matt had walked in. They were talking and laughing and getting along like any other father and son would. Chris saw this and had become angry. Why couldn't he ever treat Chris like that when he was growing up?

"Chris, are you ok?" Piper asked. She saw the way her son had tensed up when they had walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go take a shower," he replied, before going upstairs. He had been staying at his mother's house for the past couple of days because she had insisted that he stay there and wouldn't take no for an answer. She watched as he walked out of the kitchen and sighed.

"Is he still not talking to us?" Leo asked, sitting next to his wife.

"No, he's not. What did you do for him to act this way around you Leo? I mean, I know why he isn't talking to Matt, but why not you?" she asked. Leo just looked at her before the memory of what had happened came back. The memory of the argument he had with Chris at the age of 14 came rushing back to his mind. He looked down, before wishing he had never said those things to Chris. He wished that he could just go back in time and erase all the memories of him ever saying those things. Piper had noticed Leo had gone quiet and knew something was up.

"Leo, what did you do?" she asked. He just looked back up at her, before sighing. He knew he couldn't keep this from her any longer.

Chris came downstairs 20 minutes later to an arguing mother and stepfather.

"How could you ever say those things to him? He was only 14 years old. We agreed to wait until he was older before it came out!" she yelled at Leo.

"Piper, I'm sorry. Really I am. I never meant it. It's just that he had gotten me so angry and I didn't realize what I said until it was to late to do anything about it," Leo replied, to an angry Piper. Chris looked from them to the living room where his brother and sister sat on the couch.

"What's going on Mel?" Chris asked, ignoring Matt.

"Well, Mom just found out what Dad had said to you when you were 14 years old," she replied. Chris sighed.

"I didn't want her to find out this way," Chris said.

"Yeah, well she did," Matt said to him. Chris just looked at him angrily before starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait, Chris," Matt said, jumping over the back of the couch. "What is your problem with me?" he asked, once he stopped Chris. He turned around. Matt could see the fury in his eyes.

"What is my problem with you?" Chris repeated. Matt slowly nodded his head. "Well, where should we start this off at, huh," Chris replied. "Oh, I got it. How about it's your entire fault that my three-year-old daughter was in the hospital. It's your entire fault that my daughter will have a scar on her forehead for the rest of her life. It's your fault that I almost lost her and her sister almost lost a twin. So, you want to know why I'm so mad at you? It's because all my life I had looked up to you. All my life I tried to be just like you while you were just like him. But, you want to know something. I don't even see why I wanted to be anything like you. You and Leo are nothing to me. You two are nothing but cold-hearted jerks. You don't care about anyone else but yourself and that's exactly why you wouldn't let me leave that day. You wanted to see me and act like you missed me and say that you love me and don't want me to go. But, all you really want to was say something to make yourself feel better so you wouldn't have to deal with the pain of what you had caused to me and my daughters!" Chris yelled in Matt's face. He stood there, shocked, as did Melinda, Piper, and Leo. Right after he had gotten through yelling and saying all that to Matt, his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello," he said. When he did, he looked at Leo and smiled. "Oh, hello Dad. What's up?" Chris asked, smiling as he saw the pain shoot across Leo's face. His smile slowly faded though, when he heard something he didn't want to hear. "Is she ok?" he asked, immediately. This caused all four of the other people in the room to quickly snap out of the shocked state they were in and look at Chris, worried. "Ok, ok. Calm down and tell her that Daddy will be there no later than tonight," Chris said, before shutting his phone. He then took off up the stairs, completely forgetting his family downstairs. Not even 5 minutes later, he came running back down with his bag in his hand. Piper saw this and ran over to him before he left through the door.

"Chris wait. I want to come with you," she said. He just looked at her, his mind only on his little girl.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to miss out of yours or my granddaughter's lives anymore. Please, let me come," Piper answered.

"Fine but hurry up, I'm leaving in 5 minutes with or without you," Chris replied.

"Wait, if she's going then I'm going too," Melinda said. Chris just looked at her.

"Fine, hurry up. There's no use in fighting against you and Mom right now," he said. He watched as he face lit up and as she ran up the stairs.

"Me too," Matt and Leo said at the same time.

"No," Chris said, angrily. "You two are not coming, you two are not going anywhere near my daughters. It'll be over my dead body before you two see them or even go near them. (Sound a little familiar, lol) Don't even think about following us either, because I will have you two thrown in jail so quick you won't know what happened," Chris said, his anger rising again. Right after he had said that his mother and sister ran down the steps and over to the front door.

"Wait, Chris, what happened to one of the girls?" Piper asked, worried.

He sighed before replying, "Bianca's in the hospital." The three of them then ran out of the house and into a taxi that Chris had called earlier.


	15. Chapter 15

AN- sorry it has taken me so long to update, but this week and next week I have CAPT tests plus, I haven't be able to really get onto AOL to be able to update, but don't worry because I already have this chapter and the next chapter for all my readers and hopefully you all will give me time to come up with the next chapters, considering I have this tests I have to pass in school. Anyway, here's the next chapter and like every other time, please read and review.

Ch.14

They were on the next flight back to Nevada. Hours later, the three arrived there. Piper and Melinda sat in his car and became extremely scared as he rushed through the streets, trying to get to the children's hospital. Twenty minutes later, they arrived.

"Dad!" he yelled, as he saw his father standing there, worried.

"Chris!" Greg said back, seeing his only son. He rushed towards Chris, only to stop where he was when he saw who was with him. "Piper?" he asked.

"Greg?" she too questioned, looking up shocked. She understood that Chris now lived with him, but couldn't believe that he was bow standing here, in front of her.

"How have you been?" he asked her. This had caused Chris to get upset. He wanted to know what was wrong with his daughter.

"Ok, you two can talk later. Right now, I want to know what is wrong with Bianca," Chris said, grabbing his father's shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, well, um, she and Marie were playing outside in the yard and I noticed that she looked a little pale. So, I called them inside, I saw that she had dark rings under her eyes and no color in her lips, under her fingernails, and everything," Greg started. As soon as he had said that, Chris became nervous. He hoped she wouldn't go through life with what the love of his life had gone through. "Anyway, I let them back outside to play, but not even 5 minutes later, Marie came running in and told me that Bianca had gotten hurt, so I ran outside and saw her lying there. I rushed her here and then called you," his father explained.

"Ok, where's Marie?" Chris asked, not seeing his other daughter.

"She's at home with Emily," Greg replied. He felt a little better knowing one of his daughters was alright. At that moment, Melinda walked over to him.

"Hey Chris," she said. He just looked at her.

"Oh, Dad, this is Melinda, my sister. Melinda, this is my father," Chris said. She just stood there for a second, before shaking Greg's hand.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi Melinda," Greg replied. He was amazed at how much she had looked like Piper. She had the same dark brown hair, only hers was just a couple of inches below her shoulders, and they had identical brown eyes.

"Um, Chris, do you think that I could see Marie?" Melinda asked. She had desperately wanted to meet her now 4-year-old niece. He hesitated with answering her. Melinda, thinking the answer was no, turned around and went to sit back down.

"Wait," Greg started. She stopped where she was. "Chris, I'm going to bring her to my house to meet Marie and Emily, ok," Greg added. He once again just hesitated. "Chris," Greg warned. Chris had lived with his father long enough to know it wasn't good when he talked to him that way, even if it was only to months they lived there.

He sighed before saying, "Ok, ok, fine. Go, I'll stay here with mom. I'll call you and le you know what's going on." Melinda smiled and ran to Chris. She hugged him and silently kept thanking him.

"Ok, come on Melinda. Let's go. I'm sure you're dieing to meet your niece," Greg said, smiling, before they left.

"Chris are you sure it was ok for them to leave together?" Piper asked, worried for her daughter.

"He's not going to do anything to her. I know my father. I wouldn't have let her go if he was going to do something," Chris replied, angry for her thinking that. She apologized quickly, not wanting to get onto his bad side again. Right at that moment, they saw Bianca's doctor walk over to them, a glum look on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

AN- just to clear something up, in the last chapter Chris had said that the girls were 3 years old. But, I forgot to change that. In chapter 13 (or chapter 12 according to the chapters) it was the day that Bianca had died, which means that it was the girl's birthday, which would really make them 4, not 3. Just wanted to make sure everyone understood that. Also, in this chapter it goes back and forth between the doctor's POV and Chris's POV.

Ch.15

They watched as her doctor came toward them. He saw the very glum look on his face and became scared. He knew it that it was for good. He remembered that look all to well. It was the same look that his wife's face had right before she told him that his wife was gone. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn't go through that pain and heartache again. He knew this time he wouldn't be able to handle it. He knew that is he had received the same news again, just 4 years later he would break down and never be abler to recover. The doctor came closer, until he was only a few feet away. He stopped where he was, looked through the folder that held the little girls charts, before closing it and rubbing his forehead in frustration. How was he supposed to tell these two people about the disease this 4-year-old girl had. Chris and Piper stood there and watched as he rubbed his head. Chris now defiantly what it was. Now, he knew that whatever his little baby girl had, the reason the doctor was stalling so much, was because she had it. She had the same disease her mother had before she died. He didn't want her to have it. He didn't want her to have to suffer her whole life that wasn't as easy to cure as everyone had thought it was. To live with a disease that she could die from. Finally, the doctor walked the last few feet that had separated them.

"Mr. Wyatt," the doctor said. Chris looked up at him, worry all over his face. "I', afraid I have some bad news," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.16

He stood there, staring at the doctor, waiting for him to start. Waiting for this doctor to tell him what was wrong with his daughter.

"My name is Dr. Brooks. I am your daughter's doctor," he started.

"I'm Chris and this is my mother," Chris replied.

"Well, I ran all the tests for everything that I could think of. They all came back negative. So, I came to the conclusion that your daughter has a blood disease that can't be tested on. We can't run a test on that disease, but we can look at her blood to see what her red blood cell count is," the doctor explained.

"Dr. Brooks, what is wrong with my daughter?" Chris asked.

"Your daughter has a disease that many people mistake for leukemia and could lead to leukemia. She has a blood disease called Thrombocytopenia Purpura, or TCP," he answered. That was it. That was the disease and the thing that Chris wished and hoped she didn't have. One of the reasons that her mother had died those years ago.

"So, what dies this mean?" he asked the doctor.

"Well, it means that her red blood cell count drops well below than what it is supposed to be. When she had come in, she had only one mother red blood cell left in her body, trying to make up for all the cells that were killed and destroyed. There are cures for thus, but I would not recommend them," he explained. Chris understood, knowing what the treatments were, but Piper didn't. She wanted to know the reason why this doctor wasn't willing to help her granddaughter.

"Excuse me, but why can't you give her the treatments?" she asked, her anger slowly showing.

"It's not that I can't but I don't want too. These treatments consists of steroids, or pills for most likely the rest of her life, to stop her spleen from destroying the red cells. Or, even surgery to remove her spleen but we only do that if we have too. There is even the option to not do anything because this doesn't happen all the time. It will only happen once in a while. Most of the patients with this disease don't have to worry about it for over ten years since their last blood transfusion," Dr. Brooks explained. "You will be able to bring her home soon. All we have to do is let the transfusion finish," he added, directed it more to Chris than to Piper. Chris knew how to deal with this. He also knew that when she had gotten pregnant that there was a chance their two little girls could get this. It had been genetic in her family. Her great grandmother, a few of her cousins, her, and now his little girl had to deal with it. He had dealt with it with her, so now he could deal with it with his daughter. He already knew how he was going to tell her about it when she had gotten old enough to know all about the disease she had and knew how to tell his girls had this disease had helped to take their mother away and made her an angel in the sky, waiting for him when it was his time to go. He knew how to tell her all about it and how she had a good chance of passing it onto her children, even if she had gotten rid of it.

"Thank you doctor," Chris said. The doctor nodded his head, before turning around and leaving.

"Chris, you don't want him to give her the treatments. Why?" Piper asked her son. He turned around and looked at her.

"Because I already know how to deal with this. Bianca had it before she died and it was genetically passed onto my daughter. It doesn't matter if she gets the treatment or not because she will be fine. I know when to bring her here. I know all the signs and I know that my daughter is going to be ok and nothing is going to happen to her," he replied, before turning his back to her and going into the room to be with his daughter. Piper just stood there, shocked as she slowly took in what he said.

**AN- this is a real disease. It can be genetically passed on in families, but not always from mother to children or father to children. It can also be passed on from first cousins to second cousins. This can also cause many people to have anemia, which is part of the reason that Bianca had died from this disease. It is kind of easy to live with, except for the part when you don't know when you have to have another blood transfusion. It was also true that it can be years to have a transfusion from the last time you had one. I know this from personal experience. The first time I had one was when I was about 4 years old and haven't had one since. Anyway, the treatments are real and some of them are dangerous, which is why I made Chris not have his daughter get them. Many pregnant women get this and it causes problems, which also happened to Bianca, and if you had read the first one, you saw that she had problems before Chris brought her to the hospital. This also had to do with the disease. Anyway, just wanted to let everyone know that the disease was real and I didn't make it up. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

AN- I had gotten another review asking why there is no magic in this story. I will be writing another version of this story with magic in it, but not this one. It is easier for me to write the stories and then add the magic in after it's already written.

Ch.17

She walked into the room, still stunned about what she was told. There was laughing and giggling slowly making its way to her ears, in which had caused her to smile and tears slowly make their way to her eyes. How could this 4-year-old little girl have this disease that she had to live with for the rest if her live? The scene in front of her made her smile grow. Sitting here, in front of her, her son was making her granddaughter laugh, tears finally made their way from her eyes. Just by making faces at her and telling her jokes, the soft laugh and giggling escaped her lips. She stood there, staring and smiling, and trying what life would have been like if he hadn't left that day 4 years ago. If she had just stopped them and told them both how happy and excited she was about becoming a grandmother, even if it was by her 16-year-old son and his girlfriend.

"Grandma," she said. Piper stood there, staring off into space. "Grandma," she said again.

"Huh? What?" she asked, with a confused look on her face. The two just laughed more, which brought another smile to her face.

"The doctor just walked in and said that we can go," he explained, before picking up his daughter's clothes and shoes. He stood off to the side, with his mother, and they watched as the nurse turned off the machines and took the IV out of her arm. After that, she put a band-aid on where the IV was and helped the little girl out of the bed.

"Thank you," Bianca said, looking up at the nurse. She smiled down at the little girl before kneeling down in front of her.

"Your welcome," she replied, "How would you life a lollipop?" Bianca looked up at her father.

"Daddy?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He always had to give into them with that look. He just nodded his head and smiled at his daughter. He almost lost her, just like her mother. "Thank you. Can I have one for my sister too?" Bianca asked the brunette women.

"Yes, you can," the nurse replied, handing her another lollipop. She then stood up and looked at Chris.

"She's beautiful," she said.

"Thank you," he replied, smiling at her.

"My name's Jessie," she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Chris," he introduced himself, shaking her hand, " and this is my mother, Piper."

"It's nice to meet you," Jessie said.

"Nice to meet you too," Piper replied. Chris then looked at Piper and she had gotten the hint.

"Hey Bianca how about we go and get you dressed," Piper said, taking the clothes from Chris.

"What about Daddy?" she asked.

"I'll be right there baby," he said to her, "go with Grandma."

"So you're her father huh?" Jessie asked.

"Yup, I'm her father. I just feel so lucky to have both her and her sister," he said.

"Really, how old is your other daughter?" she asked.

"Oh, her and Bianca are twins. They're both 4-years-old," he replied, as he stared at his daughter. He then turned his head and looked at the nurse. When he did, he felt like he could get lost in her bluish/gray eyes.

"So, where's you other daughter?" she questioned.

"She's with my father at his house," he answered.

"Daddy, can we go? I'm hungry and I want to see sissy and Auntie Mel, and Grandpa and Emily," she said, running over to them. He bent down and picked her up.

"Ok, honey. We can go. Say by to Jessie," he said, holding her close to him.

"Bye Jessie," she said. Jessie smiled at her.

"Bye Bianca," she said back.

"Bye," Chris said.

"Bye," Jessie replied, staring in his eyes. He turned around and started to walk away with Piper. Not even a minute later, he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and smiled. "Chris wait," she said. She ran up to him. "I was wondering if I could see you again sometime?" she asked. He smiled, slightly embarrassed because his mother was standing right there, beside him.

"Um, I would like that," he replied, before grabbing her pen and writing his cell phone number on her hand. "Bye Jessie," he said.

"Bye Chris," she said, before watching them leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.18

It was days later and Piper and Melinda were still in Nevada. They were staying at a near by hotel. It was 6:45 and Chris was upstairs getting ready to go out. Yesterday he had gotten a call from Jessie, asking if he had wanted to go out to dinner. He, of course, had said that he couldn't at first. That was until his father and Jessie had talked him into going. Now, he stood in his room, putting on his navy blue, long sleeved, button down shirt. After he had finished buttoning the shirt, he stood in from of the mirror, just looking at himself. He was actually scared about going out. He hadn't gone out with anyone other than her in almost 10 years. They had started going out when they were both 10 years old and he didn't date after she had died. He was too busy taking care of their daughters. He looked at his wristwatch, and saw that it was 10 to 7 o'clock and knew that he had to go. He put on his leather jacket and went downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going," he said.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Greg replied, before the two girls ran to him.

"Daddy!" they yelled.

"What?" he asked, kneeling down in front both of them.

"Can we go with you?" Marie asked.

"No girls. You two have to stay here with Grandpa and Emily. Plus, Grandma and Auntie Mel will be here soon and they want to see you two," he said. As soon as they heard that Melinda was going to be coming over, they both quickly changed their minds.

"Never mind. We want to stay here," Bianca said. They both loved spending time with Melinda, especially when they played around with her acting like each other and confusing her.

"Ok, but no more trying to confuse her. She told me what you two did to her last time," he said.

"Ok," they both said, knowing that they weren't going to listen anyway.

"Ok, I love you two," he said.

"Love you Daddy," they both replied. He then hugged and kissed them both, before leaving.

He arrived at her house 20 minutes later. He shut off his car, before slowly getting out and making his way up to her door. He was more than nervous now. He made his way up to her door, before ringing the doorbell. When he did, a man answered the door.

"What?" the man asked.

"Um, is…is Jessie here?" he asked.

The man gave him a dirty look, before turning around and yelling, "Jessie, someone is here for you!" She came down the stairs a couple seconds later making Chris catch his breathe in his throat. She looked beautiful. He black dress fell right below her knees. It had a V-cut in the front and half her hair was in a clip and the rest fell in slight curls a couple inches below her shoulders.

"Who is this?" the man asked, staring at her.

"Uncle Mike, leave him alone," she said, smiled. He smiled back before hugging her.

"Oh come on, you know I have to do that to every guy that tries to date you," he said. She looked at Chris and saw the look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, Chris this is my Uncle Mike. Don't worry he won't hurt you. He does this to everyone," she said. Chris just nodded his head.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded her head, before grabbing her jacket and they left. They spent the next hour at the restaurant, just talking. He ended up telling her everything about himself and everything that had happened to him over his life. After they had left the restaurant, they walked around the beach, holding hands and talking. As they walked around, she stopped where she was and looked at him. "

Is something wrong?" he asked. She just looked at him, before smiling. He walked back over to her and as soon as he did, she leaned up and kissed him. He looked at her, after the kiss ended, and smiled.

"I take it nothing is wrong?" he asked. She just smiled and kissed him again. After another half an hour at the beach, alone, he had brought her back home.

"So, do you want to come in?" she asked.

"I can't I got to get home," he replied. She nodded her head, already knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh, ok," she said, smiling at him again.

"I would, but you know, my daughters," he said, his voice lowering little by little. He leaned down and kissed her.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow then," he said.

"Definitely," she replied. He watched as she walked in before he left.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.19

Two years had passed quicker than any had imagined. Two years and now his two little girls were 6 years old and would be starting school. Last year, Greg had gotten promoted and transferred back to San Francisco. At first, though, he didn't want to move because of his two daughters. That was until he had gotten full custody because his ex-wife had left them and moved away with her boyfriend. She had wanted to be with him, more than her own two children. Emily and her three children had willingly moved with him, as seeing her three children had looked up to Greg as their own father. He was no longer a fireman. He now worked in a very important company that had handled important paper work for important and highly known businesses. They had moved just three weeks after his promotion. Chris and the girls also moved back with him. Even though he really didn't want to, Greg and his two half sisters had convinced him too. Jessie was hurt after he had told her that he was moving. After that first date, they had gotten extremely serious. Just one month after moving, she had surprised him at his house, and moved just three blocks from his father's house, where he was staying at first. About two months later, he and the girls had moved into her house with her. Chris and Piper had started to get close again, like they use to be. But, he still wasn't talking Leo as much as he use to when he was growing up. At request from his mother and father, he let Leo see his girls. He had started to talk to Matt again and let him see the girls and let him finally meet his two nieces. Melinda, on the other hand, watched the girls whenever no one else could, or sometimes slept over at Jessie and Chris's house just to be with the girls. His life had seemed to be getting a lot better and he knew that whenever this had happened, that something was going to happen to ruin it, or something bad was going to happen. If only he could have stopped what was coming.

It was 2:45 in the afternoon. Chris, Jessie, Greg, Emily, and Leo were sitting in the living room of the Manor. They were talking and laughing about all different things. Piper, Matt, Melinda, Bianca, and Marie were all at the zoo. Piper wanted to take them out and have some quality time with them. Of course, Matt and Melinda had tagged along. Paige, Kyle, Jacob, Andrea, Jason, Phoebe, and Melissa were all away on a trip. Jason had asked all of the family to join him in Hong Kong, but not everyone could join him, only those 6 people. They were sitting there, just talking when Chris had gotten a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew it wasn't good but only Jessie noticed the look on his face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling like something bad is going to happen," he replied, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure everything is going to be fine," she said, leaning against him. He just sighed, before kissing her on the head, and leaning back against her. About 15 minutes later, he had gotten a call he didn't want to get. He had gotten the call he wished his whole family, including Leo, didn't get.

"Hello," he said, as they house phone rang. "Yes, this is Chris Wyatt," he said. He stood there, knowing it was true. Knowing that the feeling in the pit of his stomach was true. "What!" he yelled. This caused everyone to run over.

"What's wrong?" Leo immediately asked. He slammed the phone down before quickly telling everyone what had happened.

"They were in a car accident," was all he managed to get out, before everyone had ran out of the house and into their cars quicker than anyone could imagine.

AN- this story is going to be coming to an end soon. I know that no one really wants it to end, but all good things must come to end. For the next chapter after this one, no one if going to like what I'm going to make happen, which is why I am writing another version of the first story and this one. The first one should be out soon and will be called Living With The Pain Part 2. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.20

They ran into the hospital, panic and worry written all over their faces. At the front desk, they saw a doctor standing there, talking to the receptionist, when they heard their names. Chris looked up when he heard his two daughters names, when that feeling in his stomach came back.

"Excuse me," Chris said. The doctor turned around.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I heard you say my daughter's names, Bianca and Marie Wyatt. Are they ok?" Chris asked, as everyone else just joined them.

"You're the Wyatt family?' he asked. Everyone nodded. "Please, follow me," the doctor said. They followed him to a secluded room, before he introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Hall, I was and am your families doctor," he said.

"Wait, what do you mean by was and am?" Leo asked, scared, before he realized it. "Where's my wife and children?" he asked, becoming even more worried by the second.

"Please, calm down," Dr. Hall started, "now, I had Dr. Clark working on Piper, Melinda, and Melinda Wyatt, as I worked on Bianca and Marie Wyatt." Leo turned around and saw another doctor standing there.

"Mr. Wyatt, can you please come with me," Dr. Clark said. Leo practically ran out of the room with the doctor. They stood in the room next to the one where Chris was. Chris watched as the doctor talked and the next moment, saw him fall to the floor on his knees with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Mr. Wyatt?" Dr. Hall asked, looking at Chris. He slowly turned his head, looking back at the doctor. The pain of losing a loved one already etched across his face.

"Please, tell me they are both alright," Chris said, panic in his voice, hope in his eye. The doctor stood there, trying to find the words to tell him the truth about the two little girls.

Leo, with tears streaming down his face, stood there looking on from the adjoining room. He watched as the doctor started talking. After about a minute, he saw the same reaction in the room he had from them. All 4 people in the room fell to the floor, crying and reaching out for comfort they couldn't get. Out of a car full with five happy and excited people, who wanted nothing more than to live and enjoy life, only two survived. Leo slowly walked into the room, of his only child left and stared at him. Behind all the cuts, bruises, and scars, there was the person that he helped grow up and learn. He helped him through all the tough times and always found the words to say, no matter what. But, now, he didn't know what to do or say. How was he supposed to tell his son that his mother and sister had died?

Chris walked into the room, of his only daughter left. He no longer cried, but now had he tear streaks on his face. They weren't as visible though as the hollow look in his eyes. Everything he tried to do failed him. He tried for the past 6 years to protect them, to not let anything get to them or harm them. But, he failed. His daughter was gone, just like his wife, their mother. He would never again hear her in the morning, when she came to wake him up. He would never see her smile, or hear her laugh, or see that little twinkle in her eye whenever she looked up into the sky at night and stare at the stars, wishing she could go up there and take one for herself. He had gone from a boyfriend with a girlfriend, to a husband with an expecting wife, to a widower of two, to finally a widower f one, with a girlfriend. He, too, couldn't find the words to say, to tell his little girl that her sister, her twin that barely left her side since they were born was gone forever. They wouldn't go to school together, or graduate together from high school, or spend the "sisterly nights" together every Friday and Saturday that they started last year. They thing he wished didn't happen did, and now he didn't know how he was going to deal with all his. He knew though, his little girl was up there with his wife right now, in no pain, with no suffering, and seeing her mommy once again, like she said she did, three years ago. He knew that they together would protect his last daughter for the rest of her life, which he hoped and prayed, would last past his. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, and held her hand, telling Bianca that everything was ok and she could rest and get better, and tried his best to tell her that Marie was now in heaven with their mommy.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.21

The years had passed since that day. The one worst day of his life. Worse than the day he had lost his wife. He had completely closed himself off that day. He closed himself in his room, laid on his bed and kept himself there, no matter what anyone said to him. He lost his wife, daughter, sister, and his mother, the one person, other than his daughter, he didn't want to lose. His thoughts slowly drifted back to the day that meant they were really gone.

_

* * *

__He sat in the front of the church, just staring ahead, not really at anything. He heard people behind him, but didn't bother turning around. He heard they were talking but didn't hear what they were saying. _

"_Is he ok?" he asked her. She just stared at him, the man she had come to love. _

"_Honestly, no he's not. He locked himself in his room after we had gotten home from the hospital that day. I think it all hit him to hard. I mean he was still so fragile after losing his wife, but now he lost his mother, sister, and…" she couldn't finish without tears in her eyes. She had come to love the two little girls like her own daughters. "And," she started again after a small moment of silence. "And Marie. Plus, both Matt and Bianca were in comas," she finished. _

"_I know. The doctors still don't know how they pulled out of the comas, but I don't care. They are both medical miracles. I don't know what I would have done if I lost all three of them," Leo said. Jessie just nodded her head, before looking back at Chris. He was still sitting there, looking at nothing. Without saying another word, she walked up to the pew, he was sitting in and sat down. He didn't even look over. She felt the tears sting her eyes once again, before doing the only thing she could do. She pulled him into her arms and sat there, urging him to cry and let it all out. She didn't want him to do the same thing, when he didn't cry for 3 years for his wife. She didn't want him to keep all that pain to himself again. After 5 minutes, she finally felt the tears hit her shoulder and his grip on her tightened. He finally cried for the three of them. Now, she knew that he wouldn't be the way he was when his wife died. _

"_Chris," she said, slowly getting out of the embrace. He looked at her with red, puffy eyes. She almost broke down crying from seeing this, but didn't. She kept herself strong for him. The next part, she didn't want to tell. _

"_It's… it's time," she managed to say. She stood up, her black dress falling just below her knees, and held out her hand. He just looked up, before putting a shaky hand into hers. He stood up and looked back just in time to see Matt wheel in, with his little girls on his lap. The only two to survive the accident, making his brother paralyzed, while his little had three broken ribs, a broken arm, and bruises everywhere. Matt was paralyzed from the waist down, but the doctors said he would be able to walk again some day. The only reason Bianca wasn't as bad as Matt was because he had thrown himself in front of her after he saw what happened to his sister. Melinda had thrown herself in front of Marie to protect her, but because of the impact from both behind and head on, her neck snapped before she had died instantly. Melinda's body didn't protect her as Marie went flying forward between the two front seats and out the windshield. She landed on the pavement and died right before the paramedics came. Piper's body had lurched forward after being thrown backwards. When this happened, somehow she was thrown the wrong way, and her back snapped, she too dieing instantly. When Matt threw himself to protect Bianca, his body was thrown to the side and he was caught between Bianca and the passenger seat, where he was first sitting. Bianca had been thrown forward into Matt's arms, but her left arm went flying to the side and the back of the car hit her, which caused the broken ribs and her broken arm. His brother sacrificed himself to save his daughter and because of that he would always be grateful. The church filled up quickly and before he knew it, he was sitting back down with Jessie on his left, Bianca on his right, and Emily, 2 of her 3 children, and his two half-sisters sitting behind him. The soft music started and he knew what it meant. He slowly struggled to turn his head. When he did, he saw Leo, his Uncle Kyle, his Uncle Jason, and Darryl carrying Piper. He then saw his two friends, Mike and Craig, her boyfriend, Robert, and Darryl's son carrying Melinda. Then he saw the one her didn't want to see. He saw Greg, Emily's son, his cousin Andrew, and Jessie's brother, Jack, carrying Marie. His eyes followed all three white coffins as they slowly moved forward. Piper was placed on the right, Melinda in the middle, and Marie was on the left. He felt the pain tearing at his heart again. Behind each coffin sat pictures of each one of them. The priest walked up to the front and started talking. When he had finished, Chris had wanted to get up to say something, but he couldn't. He couldn't find the words to say and didn't have the energy to get up and talk in front of everyone here. _

_Instead, he walked up to the front before they were picked up and said, "I love you three and I know I'll see you again some day." With tears falling faster than he could handle as he walked after the three of them with Jessie and now his only daughter. _

* * *

Chris sat in the living room of his house, thinking about that day. He remembered how when they had gotten to the cemetery, it was already raining. They had first buried Piper and Melinda, Piper next to Prue, Melinda next to Piper. Chris remembered what their headstones said;

_Piper Wyatt_

_March 7, 1973- September 2, 2027_

_Beloved Mother, Sister,_

_Wife, Friend_

_Always loved and remembered_

_Melinda Prudence Wyatt_

_July 15, 2006- September 2, 2027_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister,_

_Niece_

_In our hearts forever_

Then came the one he had trouble remembering. The one he didn't want to remember. She was buried with her mother, her name added to her mother's headstone;

_Marie Isabel Wyatt_

_April 26, 2021- September 2, 2027_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Niece, Granddaughter_

_Daddy's little girl_

_Always remembered_

The tears slowly came to his eyes again. It had been 5 years since they were gone. He sat on the couch, thinking about his family. Matt had gone to college and med-school and became a doctor. He got married and has two children. His 2-year-old daughter is Piper and his 5-month-old son is Leo. He named his son after his father because Leo had died 3 years ago. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He had gone out for a walk and was walking past a bank when there was an unexpected shoot out. He was shot and killed. Matt was now 29 and lived in the Manor with his 29 year old wife, Rachel, and their two children. Paige and Kyle had moved closer to the Manor with their three kids, Jacob was 17, Steven was 16, and Andrea was 15. Andrew was 20 and Nicole was 19. They were both in college. Phoebe and Jason's two daughters were both in college. Melissa was 24 and Christina was 19. Phoebe and Jason had both moved closer to the Manor too, since now it was only the two of them.

Bianca was now 11 years old and in 5th grade. At first she didn't understand that her sister was gone. She didn't know why she couldn't play with her anymore or watch cartoons with Marie anymore or even try to play jokes on their Auntie Mel, who was also gone. She had started to understand it more and more though as she grew up. Chris had gotten married to Jessie 2 ½ years ago. He had gone to counseling to try to get through the depression that he had fallen into after the funeral. After 8 months he had started to get better and was slowly getting back to the way he use to be. He and Jessie were now both 27 years old and they had one baby together. A little girl named Melinda, who was a year old. She was also 2 months pregnant with their second child. Chris had gone back to school and graduate college and now ran his mother's club. He had refused to close it. His mother had started this because it was her dream and he was going to keep it going because whenever he was there, it always felt like he was closer than ever to her.

Greg and Emily were still together. They weren't married yet, but everyone knew that Greg might just ask her soon. His two daughters had lived with him until they had graduated high school. Their mother had never showed back up after she had left them with Greg. Shannon was now 20 years old and Hilary was 18 years old. They were both in college. Emily's son, Ryan, was now 23 years old, her first daughter, Ashley was 21 and her youngest daughter, Anna, 19 years old. All three of them were in college.

Chris was surprised at himself. He had slowly and painfully moved on from what had happened better than he did when his wife, his love had died 11 years ago. But, he knew that he had to get moving on and he would see them again some day. Right now he just had to live his life day by day and couldn't be worried about to the future and what it might just bring. He had to think about the future and all the good things that it was going to bring, like his new child in 7 months. He finally did what he had wanted to do ever since he left when the girls were so young. He had finally faced the past, and knew that he could look forward to his future.

**AN- sadly, this is the last chapter. I hope everyone that reads this will review to tell me what you all think about it. The second part to this will be out soon and will take place about 3 years after the funeral. So, you will be reading some things that I had said happened. Since I have finished this story, I will be working on others that I wrote and will be putting them onto the website hopefully soon. Thanks to everyone that had stayed with this story and to all the people that had review to keep up the confidence so I could finish writing. Thank you to everyone and just for old times sake, please read and review.**


End file.
